What would of Happened?
by ilovecailey4eva
Summary: What would of happened if Bailey confronted Cody when he saw him with London? What is there had never been a breakup? This is how I think it would of gone. R&R!
1. Can you go out with me?

I had this idea in my head for a while, and I wanted to see how it would work out, so here it goes!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A day to remember**

**Cody's P.O.V**

**It was a cool day on the Sky Deck and the ship had docked in Paris the city of love. It was Bailey and I's one year anniversary and it was going to be spectacular. I had everything planned out. I was skimming the Sky Deck for someone. I found her over by the hot tub. I called out to her.**

"**London!"**

**London turned around and I walked over to her.**

"**London, can you do me a favor?"**

"**Nope, I don't help people."**

"**Come on! How many things have I done for you?" I said.**

"**Okay, fine! What do you want" she replied in a bitter tone.**

"**I need you to go out with me."**

"**What! I thought you were dating that hillbilly country girl!" **

"**No, I am it's just that I need to practice a date so that my anniversary with Bailey is perfect."**

"**Ok, that's just weird, who practices a date?"**

"**I do! I need to know that my date will be perfect! So will you help me?"**

"**Okay, fine where should we meet?"**

"**On top of the Eiffel Tower at four, that is where my whole date is going to be."**

"**Ugh, fine."**

"**Thank you London!"**

"**Sure what are rich friends for?"**

**I rolled my eyes in annoyance. **

**Bailey's P.O.V**

**I couldn't wait. This is my one year anniversary with my Cody. This was going to be perfect! I was in my cabin, finishing up some homework that isn't due until the next two weeks. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't get my mind off of Cody. What does he have planned? Yes, I know this is the city of love, and I should be happy with whatever he does for me. I was about to write down one of my answers when I heard a knock at the door. **

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**I got up from my chair and went to the door. When I opened it, someone was holding a bouquet of irises. **

"**Delivery for Ms. Pickett"**

"**That's me"**

"**Okay sign here"**

**I signed my name on his clipboard and he handed me the flowers.**

"**Thank you, sir"**

"**No problem"**

**I looked at the irises they were beautiful. I saw a card attached to them. I picked it up carefully. It said:**

_**Dear Bailey Bunny, **_

_**Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower at seven, for the most romantic night of your life. **_

_**Cody**_

**I smiled at myself. The top of the **_**Eiffel Tower**_**. So romantic. I looked at the time, it said three forty two. Four hours until my special date with Cody. **_**My**_** Cody. Only mine. I quickly out the flowers in a vase and decided to go to the Sky Deck. I grabbed my room key and went out the door.**

* * *

So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I can take anything. Please review. I'll try to update soon!


	2. Sky Deck Bullies

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot of homework and school going on, so I hope you understand! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE ON DECK!

Bailey's P.O.V

As soon as I got to the Sky Deck, I immediately saw Cody by the smoothie counter talking to London and Zack. I went to go talk with my friends.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey, Bailey." They all said in unison as they turned around to look at me.

"Hey Cody" I said in a lilting melodic voice.

"Hey sweetie" Cody said.

"Okay enough with the "Hey's!" Zack said in annoyance.

"Do any of you know what day it is?" I said doubting if they knew the answer.

"I do." Cody said really quickly.

"Other than Cody?" I said.

"Ooh! I know! It's the day when you first noticed that your clothes are hideous! London said.

"No! My clothes aren't that bad!" I said in defense.

"Oh really? Then why did Mr. Moseby think that an old woman puked on your shirt with the "spots" that were clearly yellow and green. "London said. "I mean, who else didn't think that?"

"Really? They were spots? I thought that Woody spilled his mango kiwi monster smoothie on your shirt?" Zack said wiping down the counter.

"No, they were spots and they were not yellow and green! They were dark yellow and lime green! I said trying to defend myself.

"I thought you said they the colors were banana yellow and Chartreuse? **(A/N: Chartreuse is a really bright color for green.) **Cody said remembering what I had told him a few days ago.

"Oh whatever!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Back to the topic, it's Cody and I's one year anniversary." I said looking at Cody and smiling at him.

"Wow, Bailey!" Congratulations!" Zack said with a shocked expression.

Cody was looking at me. We were both smiling at each other, when Zack finished his sentence.

"You've been with Cody that long and haven't dumped him yet!" Zack said finishing his sentence. "I truly am impressed!"

I gave Zack one of my death glares as Cody started to speak.

"Okay, Bailey let's go before they continue humiliating us and making us feel unimportant!" Cody said saying the last few words to Zack.

I got up with Cody as he held onto my hand and we walked away leaving London and Zack there.

"Hey! Zack yelled as we were walking out of the Sky deck. "I was just trying to make a point!

But Cody and I had already left the Sky Deck trying to figure out where to go next without further mean comments.

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, so please do not hate me for this. I really do not know what else to put in this. If you have any ideas, let me know! Please be kind and REVIEW! **

**Thanks **

**ilovevcailey4eva**


	3. A Step Forward

**A:N/ I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this, I needed someone to "adopt" my stories because I couldn't finish them. So this new chpter and all the other new ones that will be appearing are not mine. I would like to give full credit to Peace Sign Freak. Thanks!**

_Cody's P.O.V._

I was absolutely ecstatic to know that Bailey and I had gone through a whole year together. Time does fly by when you're in love with the most wonderful person in the whole world! No, wait. Scratch that. The most wonderful person in the whole universe! That's right. To me, Bailey was the most wonderful person in the whole universe and I was going to prove it to her. That's why I had asked London to do a practice date. I hope she remembered that she agreed to help me. Let's see…Bailey and I are going to have dinner at seven on top of the Eiffel Tower so that would mean that I need to meet London by two to get enough time to practice before I get ready for the big event! As my mind drifts off to some brilliant and romantic plans for mine and my beautiful Bailey's one year anniversary, I felt my hay Bail lightly tug at my right arm. I look into her beautiful, brown eyes and smile at her. Gosh, I loved her so much. I considered myself to be the luckiest guy alive just to have her in my life.

"Cody?"

Oh, my gosh. Her voice was so soft and sweet.

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Now I know we'll have dinner in Paris but what about what we should get for each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering on if there are any rules on what we should get each other."

"Oh, that."

"Well?"

"I guess that whatever we choose to get each other, it has to be something that's in our price range. Other than that, I don't care. As long as we can celebrate our love then I'll be happy."

"Great. So, I guess we'll have to part from here if we want to get each other presents in time for our anniversary dinner."

"Yeah…And before you go, I'm sorry for what Zack and London said."

"Oh, it's okay. It's not your fault. Their rude comments will pass. What's more important for me is that I get to spend my one year anniversary with my wonderful boyfriend which is you. I'm just happy that we get to celebrate a whole year of being together."

"I know. It's exciting. Celebrating our anniversary will be more exciting for me than when we have a final."

"Wow. You are excited. But, you know, I'm more excited than you are."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Wanna bet on that?"

I coil back and put my hands up in defense. "No."

Bailey just looked at me, almost sincerely. It was like she was rethinking on what to say to me. She then smiles at me.

"You know, what, Cody?"

I drop my hands down and shove them into my front pockets of my pants.

"What?"

"We both are very excited to celebrate our one year anniversary together. Let's not ruin it by competing who's more excited than the other. We wouldn't want some small disagreement get in the way of our love."

I lean closer to Bailey. She was right. I just knew it. That was one of the great things that I loved about her so much which was her rationality and logic. She's so clever, smart and witty. And she was pretty too. Her good looks were just icing on the cake for me because even I enjoy looking at her, I really get turned on by her intelligence and her tender heart. She's so great. I wonder how I got her to be my girlfriend in the first place….OH! That gives me an idea of what I can give my Bailey Bunny as a present for our anniversary. I smile at her.

"You're right, Bailey. Let's just focus on why this day is so important to us."

Bailey's smile gets wider. God, how I loved her smile. It was so beautiful, so bright and despite the fact that she had chicken wire for braces, my Bailey had relatively straight teeth. She had such a beautiful smile.

"See you later for dinner, sweetie."

Oh my…..Bailey's voice is like honey for the ears.

"Kay. See you later, Bailey. Love you."

Bailey leans in and kisses me on the lips. It was short but sweet. She then pulls away and flashes me a small, flirty smile.

"Love you too. Bye."

Bailey waves goodbye to me and goes off in the direction of her cabin. I wave back at her. After a short while, she's gone…Oh, man! I miss her already! I gotta give her the best date ever because that's what she deserves. I turn around and head back to the smoothie bar to find London.

To Be Continued…


	4. Preparations Being Made

_Cody's P.O.V._

After a short while, I get back to the smoothie bar where London still is sitting down and Zack is still working. Huh. At least Zack actually started to work like he was supposed to. I approach London and tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turns around in her chair.

"What's up, Cody?"

"London, do you remember that I asked you to go on a practice date with me?"

Zack was wiping the counter at the smoothie bar and got like every other word. He looked up at me is disbelief.

"Cody! What's wrong with you? I thought you loved Bailey."

"I do love her."

"Then why are you asking London out on a date?"

"Zack, it's a practice date! If you paid attention to all that I had asked London then maybe you wouldn't misconstrue what I asked of her. I want to do a dry run through with London so I'll know that my actual anniversary date will be perfect for Bailey and I."

Zack looked dumbfounded. Big surprise.

"Oh…Why do you need to have the date to be perfect for Bailey?"

"It's because I believe that Bailey deserves to have a most wonderful date. Plus, tonight is special for the two of us."

Zack rolled his eyes and went back to work. He mumbled a 'whatever'.

I rolled my eyes and then looked at London.

"So, will you help me?"

"Oh, fine!"

"Great. Thanks, London."

"Eh, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay. Well, we have a lot to do. I just need to get some stuff and then we can be on our way for the places we'll be at for the practice date."

"Ugh…!"

London moaned and whined as she got up from her chair but I knew that deep down she cared about Bailey and me. I knew that she did care about our relationship but she didn't like to show it. You know? Now that I think about it, London's kind of like Zack. They both openly make fun of mine and Bailey's relationship but deep down, they both really care about us. London gets up from her chair and then we leave the Sky Deck together so we can practice mine and Bailey's anniversary date. I'm so excited. I'll get to show Bailey how she means to me, how much I love her.

In Bailey and London's Cabin

_Bailey's P.O.V._

I was looking through my closest to figure out what I should wear for mine and Cody's anniversary date later tonight. I couldn't decide on anything. I stopped looking through my closest and sat down on my bed. Maybe an idea will pop into my head later….Now, what about I will get for Cody? I have no idea. I probably should get something he'll need but would never think of getting himself. You know, if London were here she'd said something mean like telling me to get Cody a decent looking girlfriend or something stupid like that. Uh. I can't think of anything! Oh, great. Besides Cody, I'm one of the smartest students on this whole dang boat and I can't think of anything to give my boyfriend. You're a freaking genius, Bailey Pickett…Right. Let's see. Gift for Cody, gift for Cody….

I think about what Cody does have and what he likes. I know that he has plenty of calculators, he likes getting sweaters, he loves all academic subject….What could I possibly get him? Oh! I know. He likes art and he likes poetry and music. Maybe I could get him something that has to do with one of those options. He can play the French horn, he writes many great poems. He gets CDs of classical music. Maybe I could I paint him something. I'll make a painting of the Eifel Tower. That should be good enough to show him that I care about him. I think that would be nice. I go back to my closet and try to find an outfit to wear. I finally find the perfect outfit! It's a light blue dress with a empire waist fit and it's knee length. The dress goes with an off-white ribbon that will be loosely tied around my waist. Now all I need are some accessories and a sweater….I look through my closet and find a light weight, short sleeve white piece of clothing. It's made out of a similar material for a sweater so it will do. Now for the accessories….I know! I'll wear the pearl necklace that fits like a choker that my mom gave me before I left home and I have a pearl-like headband that can go with the necklace. Perfect. I lay out my outfit for later tonight and then I leave the cabin to get a canvas, an easel, paint and a paint brush. Hopefully, I'll find a nice spot to paint my gift for Cody. I am so excited. I just hope that my gift to Cody will be something that he likes.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Wonders of Paris

_At a café in Paris, the practice date_

_Cody's P.O.V._

I brought London to a café where I was planning to take Bailey later for our one year anniversary. Well, actually, I sort of dragged London. Correction. I tricked her into coming to the café. I could never actually drag London anywhere. I had a weak body but, like a blessing, Bailey loved me just the way I am. Oh, how lucky I was to have her in my life. Anyway, I should focus on my practice date with London. I turn toward a bored looking London sitting at the table.

"London."

London snaps out of her daze…or rather dream.

"Huh?"

"London, what were you doing?"

"I was sleeping."

Oh joy. She was sleeping with her eyes open again. I just hope she pays attention long enough to give me feedback.

"Whatever, London. Could you please stay awake for now on?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So, I mapped out a list of things Bailey and I would do."

"I hope one of those things isn't boring each other to death."

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, the first thing that will happen is that Bailey and I would eat some bread and cheese fondue here at this café. Afterwards, I would then announce my love for Bailey by singing an opera."

"You mean you're practice singing?"

"Yep."

"Ugh! Kill me now!"

"Please, London. Do this one favor for me. It would really mean a lot to me. Just think of all the things I did for you."

"Fine! I'll help you get ready for your stupid date with the farm girl."

"Thanks, London."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Great."

I sit down and order London and I some bread and cheese fondue along with two glasses of water. A mean looking and slightly robust, red-headed woman approaches us as she holds a tray in one hand.

"What do you want?"

"My friend and I would like some water, bread and cheese fondue, please."

I see the woman roll her eyes. "Fine."

Then she walks away. Wow….Even if London cooperates with me I fear that this still will be a long practice date.

_Bailey's P.O.V._

I arrived at a beautiful park with a great view of the Eiffel Tower. I carefully set up the easel, canvas and begin to put different colored, water based paints on the pallet and swirl my paint brush into one of the colors. I hope I remember how to paint well. Or, at least, do a decent job. As I paint away, occasionally looking at the Eiffel Tower, I sensed that a guy had set up his art supplies off the side of me. I guess I wasn't the only who also thought of painting the Eiffel Tower. Oh, well! At least, I'll have a gift to give to my Cody Kitten. I love him so much. I can't believe that it already has been a year. It went by so fast. I guess time flies by when you're in love with the most wonderful man in the world. I sigh to myself and then return to working on my painting.

Some substantial amount of time has gone by and I almost done with my painting. Then I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I carefully pull it out my phone and flip it open. On the other end of the line is Cody. I smile to myself as I listen to his deep and tender voice. Cody asks me how I have been doing and I tell him that I'm fine and I ask him the same question and he gives me the same response. He tries to ask me what I will give him for a gift and I reply that I can't tell him what it is. Then I say goodbye and make kissing motions toward the phone before I close it. I put away my phone and come face-to-face with a strange, young man. He seems to be a local because as soon as I hear his voice, I can clearly hear his thick French accent. He looked at my painting.

"I can't tell what it is either."

I look at my painting. It looks like a five year old painted it. I cringe in embarrassment but put on an act.

"It's supposed to be the Eiffel Tower."

The guy looks at my painting again.

"Oh! You're an impressionist."

Then he pauses to look toward me.

"Because you have made an impression on me."

Excuse me!? Did he just flirt with me? This is not going to happen. Okay. Just let him down easy.

"I'm Jean Luc. What's your name?"

"Bailey."

"Well, why don't you and I get to know each other better over some dinner? I can take you to a café where my sister works at."

"I have a boyfriend!"

I proudly state. I hope the guy gets the message.

"That does not bother me. I could be your new boyfriend."

I ignore him and go back to looking at my painting, looking at different angels in hopes that I can still salvage it and make it look decent for Cody. However, the French guy keeps bothering me. I play it cool as he talks to me and offers to paint me. I mention again to him that I have a boyfriend as I sit down on a bench and pose for Jean Luc. But before he begins to paint, I make sure that he paints Cody in it as well. As I flip through my phone with a picture of my handsome Cody for Jean Luc to see, I mention to him for a third time that I have a boyfriend. I really hope that he gets the message and that he will stop hitting on me. He looks at the picture of Cody and then returns to his canvas and begins to paint a picture of me and Cody.

To Be Continued…


	6. French Folly

Back with the practice date.

Cody's P.O.V.

After I sang the opera to London, I ended on a smooth and low note. When I looked over at London, she looked terrified but I ignored her reaction. I wanted to know how she really thought of my performance. I smile confidently up to the blue sky as I rub my stomach and chest before I bring my hand to point to London.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think I'd rather hear someone step on a cat!"

Wow. Ouch. Thanks a bunch London. I casually sit back down and brush off London's harsh words and continue the practice date with her. I will not let her mean spirited comment deter my determination to get this date just right for Bailey. Just as I was about to make a comeback, the waitress finally comes back to our table to give us the bill. I, of course, criticize her tardiness. One thing leads to another with the bread getting moldy and the fondue being far too inferior to serve, the waitress kicks me and London out of the restaurant. Well, more like off the patio area. It doesn't matter to me. If the restaurant has horrible service and staff then I certainly wouldn't want to bring Bailey here. Instead, I turn to London with hope in my eyes. London looks angry though.

"Cody, I know we're not dating, but can I break up with you?"

"No. We still have to go to the Eiffel Tower."

"We're going to a tower?"

"Did I say tower? I meant mall."

London's face lights up.

"Okay!"

London then drags me along. Wow. I should keep in mind how easy it is to trick London into going to a place she doesn't like if you incorporate the concept of shopping to her. The word 'mall' was a real deal-breaker with London.

Bailey's P.O.V.

Wow! How long have I been posing and smiling for Jean Luc? My mouth is beginning to cramp up and hurt really bad. I turn toward him and he's not looking at me. Good! I quickly close my mouth and rub my cheeks to sooth away the pain. I broadcast my pain to Jean Luc.

"My lips are cramping."

"Maybe I could massage them with my lips."

Oh, no he didn't. Why is he so persistent? Doesn't he know the definition of 'no'? Apparently not. Oh, no. Is he coming over here? He is. I have to do something. I know! I'll keep talking about Cody. I never tire talking about my Cody and hopefully Jean Luc will get tired of hearing about Cody and finally get the message.

"You know, I think you would like Cody. He's very creative."

Jean Luc acts as if he hasn't a word of what I have said. I hope I can keep him at bay. I ask him if he is done painting a picture of me and Cody in it and he says that he not done. He goes back to the painting and goes back to finish it.

After a while, Jean Luc then announces that he is done with the painting. I get up from the bench and grab my purse. Jean Luc presents the painting to me and I don't like it .at all. I mean, the painting is of great quality and there are no messy lines and it looks so realistic, but the problem is that Jean Luc painted pig ears at the top of Cody's head. My boyfriend is not a pig! Maybe Jean Luc is the pig here. And I don't mean to offend Porkers either because he's a good pet pig. I just think that Jean Luc has no morals. If he did have any morals then he would respect my relationship with Cody and not try to hit on me. I look at him and tell him that I can't give Cody the painting. He says something ridiculous but I'm not really paying attention. I have more important things to worry about other than hear what Jean Luc has to say. After some dodging, I finally find my escape route from further talking Jean Luc. I just hope that he fixes the painting before I get back. I leave him to his work while I slip away and go sightseeing. I need to get away from him before something bad happens.

To Be Continued 


	7. Confrontation and Comfort

Cody's P.O.V.

The practice date had turned out for the better. It started out crumby but as soon as London and I got to the Eifel Tower, things got better. Albeit, slower but better. Oh, well. It's getting dark now and we're almost done with the practice date. However, London would occasionally complain of how much longer the practice date would take. Sometimes, it felt like listening to a child asking their parent when the family is going to get to their vacation spot while riding in the car. But I needed a practice date partner who wasn't a male. I needed a friend who had curves like Bailey and that is why picked London. But if Maddie was around, he would pick her over London. The practice date would have gone faster if I had Maddie to help me. I did consider both Maddie and London as older sisters to me, but Maddie was the nice sister and London was the annoying one. Nonetheless, I loved them both like family. Bailey, on the hand oh boy ! I wanted to be with her maybe forever. If there was one alternate lifetime that I wish I could be Bailey's true hero is if I was an honored knight who was a quest to stop all evil and save the princess. Bailey, of course, would be the princess and I would be the honored knight. Oh well London and I need to finish the practice date so that I have time to get ready and dazzle my Bailey, my own princess.

I look over at London and see the surprised look on her face. When she asked why we were up here, I played off her suspicious as her making a mistake. I covered up my lie with another one and moved on. I told her the last parts of the plan. London complained again but kept on with the practice date anyway. I am so lucky she still is here. I wouldn't know what to do if London bailed on me now. Huh. Bailed Makes me want to think of Bailey I smile to myself but then remind myself that I have a mission. I look back at London. She looks distracted. I wave my hand over her face. Luckily, she immediately looks back at me.

"So, what's next, Cody?"

I smile.

"This is the part where I read Bailey a poem."

I pull out a black book that contains a hundred and seventy seven stanzas. London holds up her hand as to stop me before I could read the poem aloud.

"How long is it?"

"A hundred and seventy seven stanzas."

London raised an eyebrow at me in question. I clear my throat to clarify.

"We've been through a lot."

Then I go on to read the poem of mine and Bailey's love out loud to London.

"When I first met you, you were a boy. When I found you weren't, my heart filled with joy. In biology class our hearts connected over the organs of the frog we dissected ."

Just then London yanked the book out of my hands and tossed it over the Eiffel Tower. What the ?! Why did she do that?! London then glares at me.

"What's next?"

I gather myself and then take London in my arms washing away my anger toward her because I was determined to get through the practice date before I would go through my anniversary date with Bailey.

"Now, we dance."

I led London into a dance that resembled the one I shared with Bailey when the ship crosses the International Dateline. London seemed to have been enjoying the soft swaying motion but then vocalized her regret once I began to spin her a little too frequently. I stop spinning her and slow things down a bit again. Finally I bring her back into a final embrace. London takes in a deep breath. I then say on cue before I dip London.

"Then, I do this."

I dip London and pretend that she's Bailey. I stare into London's eyes and tell her the words I want Bailey to hear.

"You're the most beautiful girl in all of the world. Your eyes shine brighter than all of the stars in the sky."

Then I bring London back up and let go of her. She takes in another deep breath knowing that the practice date is over. She then glances at me with what I could detect as pride. Was London actually proud of me? Was she impressed?

"Wow, Cody. You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Bailey is a lucky girl."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, London."

Bailey's P.O.V.

After I had ditched Jean Luc, I did some sightseeing. I saw all sort of wonderful buildings and visited two beautiful parks. I saw the Arch De Triumph and went to Left Bank. On my way, I stopped by a little bakery and got a pastry that I planned on saving for later. Maybe I would save it for when Cody and I could share it and hopefully that would be soon. As I was near the end of my own self-guided tour of France, I had one last stop that I wanted to go to before I would meet Cody. I decided to go to the Eiffel Tower to see the city from a beautiful sight and take some pictures while I was up the tower. I make my way to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night just a few hours before my anniversary date would take place with my wonderful boyfriend, Cody. Oh, I loved him so much. I could just imagine a life with him. We'd be happily married, have four children and we both be doctors. That would be just great. As I happily jot up the last steps of the Eiffel Tower, my eyes betray me as I see something that I would never thought possible: another girl in Cody's arms. What's more, it seemed that he just dipped her. What's going on? Why is Cody with some ugly French girl? Why is there another girl in my man's arms? Was she taking advantage of his gentleman nature or had he forgotten about me? My worst fear is confirmed when I see Cody lovingly stare into the girl's eyes whom he had just dipped and utter words that I had dreamed him say to me for this night in particular.

"You're the most beautiful girl in all of the world. Your eyes shine brighter than all of the stars in the sky."

My heart broke in two then in a million pieces. Everything that I used to know turned to darkness, everything crumpled. All that Cody and I had worked on went up in flames with two sentences. I felt betrayed and unloved. I guess Cody didn't want me in his life after all. Was he just pure evil or was it because I did something? I couldn't think straight. I could feel tears form in my eyes. Feeling completely unwanted and unloved, I turn away from the boy who used to be mine, the boy who I had the joy and privilege to turn into a man. I no longer had a special place in Cody's heart. I no longer was his to hold and he was no longer mine. I'd wish he had the decency to tell me himself before he moved on. Maybe he couldn't wait. He can tell me later. As I walk down the steps of the Eiffel Tower leaving my broken heart behind, I think of all that Cody and I had been through. The more I think of how Cody and I used to be, I begin to wonder what really is going through Cody's head. Then I get angry and frustrated. How dare he pick some French girl over me! Who does he think he is just picking any girl he wants? I'm starting to believe that maybe he had been spending too much time with Zack lately. Come to think of it, there were times when I could have thought that he was too charming like he was just playing me. No one plays with me. You either take me seriously or stay as my friend. I want to give Cody a piece of my mind. I'd like to see him try to get out of this mess of his. I turn around and march back up the ten steps I stepped and see Cody talking to the girl and hugging her. That floozy! She has no right to be in Cody's arms. I quicken my pace and finally reach Mr. Heartbreaker and Miss Boyfriend-stealer. When I get to them, I stop behind Cody by a few feet. I wanna see the shocked expression on Cody's face when I've caught him red handed. I even cross my arms and then notice my handbag hanging from my left arm. Wow! I never realized that I still had it with me. I guess you start to not notice things when I use them frequently. But I'm getting off track. I clear my throat.

"Cody!"

Cody and the girl with dark hair jolt in shock. Both of them turn toward me at the same time. To my utter surprise, the dark haired girl is London. London!? Really? It was her with Cody? What is she doing with him? I thought she didn't think of him that way. Well, I guess people can change .a lot. I guess Cody now's into the dumbest, richest, most vain girls in the world. So much for Cody being a good guy with good values. And so much for London being a good roommate and best friend to me. I guess after this ordeal, I'm going to request for a roommate exchange. I glare at Cody. He seems happy and shocked to see me at the same time. I think he's trying act innocent. Bring it on, buddy! I'll beat you at your own game. Cody approaches me and looks like he's about to hug me. Oh, heck no!

"What are you doing?"

Cody stops dead in his tracks and drops his arms.

"What do you mean, Bailey? I was going to give you a hug. Although, you do have a point. Why are you here? Don't you want get ready for our date tonight?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent with me, Mister! I know what you did."

Cody looked at me with pleading eyes. He acted like he was confused.

"What did I do, Bailey? Please, let me know."

Game on, cheater.

"You know what you did. You just don't want to admit it."

"Bailey, I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Oh, he's good. I have my dignity to hold onto but I much rather get through the pain quickly. He already stabbed me in the heart before; I don't need the pain to drag on.

"Well, if you're so insistent on knowing what you did wrong then I tell you. I saw you dipping London and professing your new found love for her! Couldn't you have the decency to have told me before you fell for her?! I'm shocked at the most and fed up with you."

"I'm shocked too."

"What do you mean? Do you mean you're shocked to see me before our 'anniversary date' was supposed to happen?"

"No. I'm shocked that you think I fell for London."

London then pitched in. "I'm shocked too."

Cody then stares at me with disbelief and disappointment.

"Bailey, why would you think that I was into London?"

"I just told you! I saw her in your arms and I thought she was some ugly French girl that you met while you were up here. You had her in your arms and saying things that I had dreamed of hearing!"

"I thought you knew that I'd be up here!"

London then says something else.

"Uh, no you didn't. This was supposed to be a surprise."

Cody's face falls and then turns toward London. He blushes from embarrassment.

"Oh. You're right."

He bashfully turns back to me. I wanted to know what London was referring to.

"What was supposed to be a surprise?"

Cody rubs his neck with his right hand.

I was going to have our whole date here rather than going to various places that would lead up to being here."

"Why are you here with London?!"

Cody steps toward me and brings my hands into his own. I immediately take my hands away from his. He can sense that I'm still angry with him. He sighs ..out of anguish? That can't be possible. Could it? I shake my head. No. I am not going to let my guard down. Cody stares into my eyes.

"Bailey, I was on a practice date with London."

What!? A practice date? I didn't get it.

"Why?"

Just then, London clears the air.

"It's because he loves you."  
Did I just hear London correctly? Cody loves me. This wasn't adding up right. How did he love when I feel so sure that he moved on with another girl? I couldn't make any sense of this. Distracted, I had let Cody grab onto my hands once more. His voice made me lose my train of thought.

"Bailey."

I look back at him.

"I would have never wanted to hurt you. I don't know what else to say except that I'd wish you would love me back because I truly and deeply love you with all of my heart. You've made me so happy and you were able to cheer me up when life got me down, especially when Zack got under skin and had put me down. I'm sorry if you thought that I didn't love you. I think that it might have not looked good from your point of view, but I don't love London or any other girl the way I love you. But I also want you to look it through my point of view: I only wanted the best for you since you're the best thing that has happened to me and that is why I was compelled to go through a practice date with London so I was sure that our anniversary date was perfect. And you know me; I'm somewhat of a perfectionist. I mean, how many times had I expressed to you that I thought you were perfect?"

Three times.

"Many times."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. Cody can sense what's going through my head.

"Even though I've indicated to you that I thought you were perfect three times to you, there have been many other times that I have told you in my dreams."

Oh ..That makes more sense. But still I'm still mad at him.

"Bailey, I realized long ago that you're not perfect because you're human, but you're perfect to me. I just want to let you know that I think you're perfect for me. I need you in my life. I don't know what I'll do if you still walk away from me. Please, Bailey .."

My hands slip out of Cody's. His face is paler than a ghost and he looks like his hear just dropped down and transcended into the deepest and darkest part of the underworld surrounded by red fire. Did I read his express and reaction correctly? Why did he act like his life just ended just because my hands slipped from out of his? Cody drops his head down and London mimics him just a little bit.

"Oh .I see, Bailey. I guess I can't blame you for feeling this way. I'd just wish that you would have stayed with me."

Then Cody limply stepped forward and passed me. He barely got a chance to walk away because I grabbed onto one of his shoulders. I turned him toward me. He lifted his head up and looked up at me with a perplexed expression etched on his soft features. I kept my hands firmly placed on Cody's taut shoulders as I stared into his eyes.

"I'm done with you."

Cody drops his shoulders underneath my hands which made my hands fall down at my sides.

"What else to do you have you want to say to me before you rip my heart out even more?"

Okay. This was freaky! First, I feel like Cody ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Now, he feels like I'm in the midst ripping out his heart. I then realize that Cody was telling me the truth. There was a small part of me that wanted to believe him at first but I was mad at him for something that I thought he did to me when he did nothing but love me. I didn't want to admit that Cody was pouring his heart out to me when I so determined to end things with him. Now I just feel plain bad. I feel so ashamed of myself. I just want to sink into a deep and dark abyss and die alone of hunger and of grief. I swallow a lump down my throat and hope Cody will still want me. I take his left hand in my right one. London can sense what's going to happen so she announces that she will leave us alone.

"Maybe I should go, guys. I want to do some shopping before I return to the boat."

Both Cody and I turn to London.

"My credit cards are whining."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, please."

London whips out one her credit cards and puts it up to my ear. I actually can hear whimpering and whining from the card!

"Whoa, that's freaky!"

"I told you. Can I go? You guys need to be left alone and I need to go shopping."

"Uh sure, London."

"Yay!"

London claps her hands together, does a little happy hop and then prances down the stairs. Okay. Now I know there would be no way that Cody would go for London. What was I thinking? The thought of Cody being with London was just ludicrous. Once London was out of sight, I turn my attention back to Cody. He seemed nervous. I don't blame him. Up until this point, I was course with him. Now I just want him to know that I still love. I deeply love him. Cody focuses his eyes on mine.

"Uh, what did you want to talk about, Bailey?"

I yank onto Cody's hand and lead him over to the railing. "Come here."

Once Cody and I get to the railing we look over it and see an amazing view of Paris. I can feel the weight of my hand bag dragging my arm so I put it down. I gaze at Paris and found it to be so romantic and whimsical. After a while, Cody and I stare at each other.

"Cody."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For accusing you of cheating on me. I know that you may feel that I don't trust you anymore and I wouldn't blame you if you ended things with me instead me breaking things off with you. I see now that I was wrong. It's just a scary thing to see another girl with your guy. I mean, what would you have done or thought if you saw me with another guy?"

"I would be furious."

"And ?"

"And I probably wouldn't have thought very kindly of you. I'd assume that you didn't love me anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm self -conscious. I'd especially expect better out of you since we had gone through a whole year together sharing our joy and disappointments. We had our up and downs but we still stuck together."

"Exactly my point. I felt worthless when I first saw you with London. I felt so self-conscious and so vulnerable and hurt."

"I'm not mad at you, Bailey. I understand how you feel."

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"I'm relieved to hear you say that. I mean, I realized that the people who you love the most can hurt you the most."

"I know."

"And people do crazy things when they're ."

"In love?"

"Ummm "

"Bailey, are you trying to tell me that you're in love me?"

I didn't know what to do. I shied away from Cody and looked at the floor. Apparently, I found it to be more interesting than Cody. I stare down at my feet but then I can feel Cody's left hand lift up my chin which forces me to look at him straight in the eyes. How gosh .Those charming eyes of his Goose darn it, Bailey Pickett! You're falling for him all over again. NO. How can this be? How can I deny that I'm in love with him and then fall for him again? How is that possible? I suddenly snap out of my zone and see that Cody is leaning towards me. What? Wait! I didn't sign up for this! Can we go a little slower? Why am I afraid? Cody's my boyfriend and he's about to kiss me and I'm freaking out! Ahhh !

"Mmmm "

Oh my ..Oh, yes. I missed Cody's warm lips caressing mine. This feels SO good right now. I can feel Cody wrap his arms around my waist and everything feels so right. I lean into the kiss and snake my arms around his thin neck. He may be scrawny and have a fragile body, but he's my Cody. I don't care what other people may think of him because I love him. Correction. I'm in love with him. Being in love with someone is a different experience than just loving them. After a minute or so, Cody pulls away from the kiss. What? It's over already? Boy, he really knows how to make me go on a roller coaster of emotions. Cody and I lean our foreheads together.

"So .."

"So .."

"Where do we go from here, Bailey?"

"Well, are we still a couple or do we start over? Will we still be able to celebrate our anniversary? Can we salvage it?"

"We salvaged part of it. Do you think we're still a couple?"

Without a thought I knew the answer in my heart. "Yes."

"Okay. What do you want to do, Bails?"

I smile. My heart got electric therapy and sprung back to life and was fueled up by Cody's love. Oh, yes. My boyfriend is my lifeline.

"What did you have planned?"

"What I did have planned now has gone down in the dumps."

"What were your original plans?"

"Take you to caf and have cheese fondue and then sing you an opera. Then we would walk through a garden and finally come up here for dinner and dancing. We would have escargot and listen to an accordion player play some music. Our dinner would have candle light and we would have been seated at near the railing."

"Sounds nice."

"It was nice. But during my practice date with London, I got kicked out of the caf since I found that they do not have the best service or food and London wasn't a big fan of my opera for you."

"No one can be as big as fan of you as me."

"True. Anyway, the practice date was a total disaster except when I able impress London with my dancing skills. I thought that I could somewhat impress London then I could really sweep you off your feet."

"So, the practice date was bust?"

"Yeah. But I only wanted to be prepared to give you the best anniversary ever. But apparently even that blew up into flames."

"We can still have a good time. The night is still young, Cody."

"I guess."

"Come on. We can go down to a park and talk a night stroll as we think of things to do."

"I love how you think of solutions to complicated situations. You're so efficient and organized. Those are one two out of many things why I'm in love with you, Bailey."

Cody's in love with me too? Oh, what a relief. Well, there's only one thing left to do and that's to salvage our anniversary night. I grab onto Cody's right hand.

"Cody, before this night is over, I expect a dance and some romantic words out of you."

"That won't be a problem."

"Great! Now, come on, Cody. We've got an anniversary date to save."

I tighten my grip on Cody's hand, grab my hand bag and happily lead the two of us down the steps of the Eiffel Tower.

To Be Continued 


	8. True Love Wins

Bailey's P.O.V.

Cody and I went all the way down the spiraling steps of the Eiffel Tower without stopping. We were just so eager to make things right and still save a great evening. Cody had gone ahead of me early on in our journey downwards toward the ground. He had landed before me. I was about to take my last steps but I tripped over myself. I fell towards the ground and Cody had a look of terror on his face. I wasn't afraid of hurting myself because I was too distracted looking at the hard ground and Cody's petrified face. Before I knew it, my body was suspended in the air. I gain consciousness and realize that Cody's protective arms cradled my body from behind. He helped me stand up and kept a sturdy hand on my back staring into my eyes. He was very close to me.

"Are you okay, Bailey?"

I stuttered. My brain wracked around in my head. I blinked a few times.

"Uh, yeah."

Cody smiled. Oh my gosh His smile was so enchanting and he had the best teeth. He had the best smile in the world and I could pretty much back-up my claim since I've been traveling the world with Cody and our friends.

"Good. I wouldn't want my little hay Bail to get hurt."

Oh lord He made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My heart began to melt.

"Aww ."

"So, Bailey, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Great."

Cody then grabbed me by the waist and led us away from the Eiffel Tower.

~Later on~

Cody's P.O.V.

I had brought Bailey to a local restaurant and asked for an outside table near a heater. We had a cheese and fruit plate with some bread as a starter then we had soup of the day which had a chicken broth and excellent seasonings. Afterwards, we had salad to clean our pallets and finally shared tiramisu for desert. Both Bailey and I asked for iced tea to drink. Overall, we had an infallible dinner. It was just so enjoyable and nothing went wrong. Our waitress was nice, the food was great, and the bill that I paid for wasn't very steep. After dinner, Bailey and I went off to take in the sights and took a stroll through a public garden. As the evening progressed, I could tell that Bailey was thoroughly enjoying herself since she had gradually clung closer and closer to me. I thought it wasn't possible but I guess I was wrong. Even I can admit that I can make mistakes. I almost made the worst mistake of my whole life which would be if I lost Bailey over a misunderstanding. I'm glad that I still have her in my life and that we're able to save our anniversary from a total disaster. Once we left the garden, I asked Bailey what she wanted to do next and she replied that she just wanted to dance before the night was over. I hmm'ed in agreement and led her to the sidewalk. On our way back toward the S.S. Tipton, we ran into a rose cart. I asked the salesman for one rose and he gave me one. I paid him and then gave Bailey the rose. I lovingly gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"Pour vous, mon amour."

Then Bailey graced me with her signature, dazzling smile. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing. Bailey gracefully took the rose from me.

"Merci beaucoup. Vous me traitez tellement bien."

I smile. I love how she makes me feel so good about myself. But I don't find it to be a chore to treat her well. I find it to be a privilege to make her feel special like she's the only woman in the world.

"C'est mon plaisir."

Bailey grins and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. Oh, the tingling sensation! I could feel little fingers of electricity rush through my cheek after Bailey had placed her soft lips on my skin. To have her with me is a blessing. Once I collect myself, I continue our walk back to the ship. I plan to dance with my Bailey Bunny but I want to do it somewhere we're both comfortable with. So, I want to take Bailey back to the boat and plan to find an empty space where we could dance in private. While on our walk, Bailey turned toward me.

"You know, Cody, I was thinking about your practice date with London."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"While I do appreciate the thought and you wanting to make the night perfect for us, there is something that does bug me."

I felt nervous. I gulped and hoped that Bailey would not get angry at me.

"Yes?"

"Do practice saying really romantic words that were meant for me to hear."

I didn't get it. I thought that I was to practice the date that I should practice every aspect of it.

"Why?"

"Because when you say such emotional and romantic words to a girl who you do not harbor any romantic feelings for, the words lose their value. You ruin the moment by using them up on a worthless cause. I know you were trying to be prepared but maybe you try too hard, Cody."

Ouch. I wasn't expecting Bailey to criticize my efforts so much. But then again, she does have a point. Did I really just waste such perfect words on a girl who wouldn't have appreciated them at all? Despite still having Bailey in my life, did I majorly screw up? No. It couldn't be. But still ..I got to be sure.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not romantic and too predictable to use the same words to the one you love especially when they ketch you in the act. To be romantic doesn't just mean being sweet and going walking under the moon and stars, it also means to be spontaneous."

"So .I should be spontaneous?"

"Don't force yourself to be something you're not. But if you had a second chance to do the practice date, don't practice the most important aspect of the night which are the words. Save the best for last."

"I did that for the practice date."

I was getting frustrated what Bailey was trying to tell me.

"I meant for the real thing."

I still didn't follow what she was saying and I'm smart! I'm supposed to have knowledge on a wide variety of information. But I still gave Bailey the benefit of the doubt.

"Please, elaborate."

"When you say words that are meant to come from the heart but you recite them especially if the statement is short then the words seem empty and overused. That's how you can be and should be spontaneous. It would be different to recite a poem or speech but when you speak words of love you shouldn't recite them. You and I say things from the heart every day. Why should our anniversary be any different when we want to speak with meaningful words that come from the heart?"

OH I feel so stupid! I feel like a typical guy who just felt worst after being told off by his girlfriend on why and how they screw up bad. I close my eyes half way and stare at Bailey apologetically. My breath is heavy but my heart is heavier.

"Oh, Bailey Now I realize what you mean. I am SO sorry. If I had known better ."

Bailey presses her finger against my lips. I kind of am glad that she stopped me before I further embarrassed myself.

"Cody ..it's okay. I just wanted you to know before you got your head too high in the clouds. I hope you just remember these words of advice."

Bailey takes her finger off of my lips.

"You mean how were just sincere and spontaneous as you just spoke to me?"

"Exactly."

"I think I'll remember how I should use my words when I want express how much you mean to me."

"Okay. But if you plan to say anything romantic, I suggest that you save it for the end of the night."

"That's an excellent suggestion."

"Thanks. I only try to improve your life."

"You do that almost every day. Some days are too stressful when Zack gets under my skin and some days we're not together for one reason or another."

Bailey smiled.

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad, too."

Bailey and I continue our walk. After another ten minutes, we reached the S.S Tipton. And once we were on board, it took Bailey and me another five minutes to reach the Sky Deck. Surprisingly enough, the Sky Deck was empty. Huh. Maybe the other passengers are on some other part of the boat or out in Paris. I bring Bailey over to the Easy Squeezey. We lean against the counter.

"What are we doing here?"

I pretend to ignore Bailey for a moment. I look at the table that had been set and find a way to rearrange them so we have a clear space to dance on. I push off from the counter. I indicate to Bailey to me give me a moment by putting up one finger to her face. I go toward the tables and hear Bailey scoff in an entertained way. I know she must think I'm acting weird but I'll make the wait worthwhile for her. I'll do anything for her. As I rearrange the chairs and tables so I make enough room for Bailey and me to dance around, I catch a glimpse of Bailey sitting down and placing her handbag and the rose on the counter. She seems amused on what I'm doing. I finally finish making space and return to Bailey. I offer my right hand for her to take.

"May I have this dance?"

Bailey glances at the open space on the Sky Deck and then looks up at me. She grins and then takes my hand. I help her up and guide her to the middle of the empty space. I bring Bailey into a standard ballroom dance position. My left hand holds her right one and my right hand rests on the small of her back. Her left hand rests just below my shoulder and on my bicep. Bailey looks at me quizzically.

"Cody?"

"Shh .Let us just speak the language of dance. We shall let our body movement speak for us."

I then press my right hand a little closer to the small of Bailey's back. I intensely gaze into Bailey's eyes.

"What about music?"

"We can just dance to the rhythm of our heart beats."

I'm not sure, but I feel that Bailey has gotten lost in my eyes. At least she is lovingly gazing into my eyes. I wouldn't want her to loving stare into another guy's eyes. I hope that I can always have her love. I know that I most likely will, it's just sometimes I get a little paranoid and I usually feel that I have keep stepping up my game just a little bit each time to keep Bailey interested me. But I shouldn't worry. I put all my attention on Bailey's face and I begin to guide Bailey into a simple swaying motion. Then I travel back in time to when I could have had Bailey after a few weeks of school. I recreate the dance that helped me sweep Bailey off her feet. I know that she wants me to be spontaneous but she doesn't remember the International Dateline dance so she may as well believe that I'm being spontaneous. I'll be spontaneous later when the night is over. I don't realize that I had gone through a number of dances steps already and have Bailey against my chest. She seems distracted ..Perfect. I still got it. As I rock Bailey back in forth, I find some time to talk to her before I will spin her back out and back in to face me.

"Bailey."

"Yes?"

"About the words I practiced with London "

"What about them?"

"I really do think about those things about you. But now I feel differently."

"Really? How so?"

I then spin Bailey out of my arms and then bring her back to me and then dip her just the way I practiced with London but with a little more passion and pizazz. Bailey holds onto as if for dear life as I keep her in the dip position. I gaze into her dazzling eyes.

"I now have stronger feelings for you, Bailey. Your eyes shine brighter than the sun and moon combined. And you can't be the most beautiful girl in the world because you are my world. I love you so much, Bailey."

I see a huge smile on Bailey's face. For an unknown reason, I automatically lean in and place a passionate kiss on her soft and warm lips. Bailey kisses me back with as much passion. We part after a minute and I bring Bailey back up to a standing position. We just stare at each other.

"Bailey."

Bailey doesn't say anything. Oh, no! Did I do something wrong? Ah ..! Wha . I feel her lips pressed my own. I can feel Bailey's fingers run through my blonde hair and dance over my sensitive scalp. She knows to be careful but plays with my hair in such in way that it is pleasurable and sensational. I wrap my arms around Bailey's waist and pull her closer to me. I have never felt so alive. I never knew that I could barely keep control of my own actions. I just did it. I kind of like this part of me. Bailey and I lock lips for approximately three minutes. Wow. When we part, we're both short of breath. Bailey then hugs me and I hold onto her body like a precious treasure like blanky. No wait. Bailey's much more precious to me than blanky but I'm too afraid to admit it to her. I don't know why, but I just am. Once Bailey feels that she has had a sufficient amount of time holding onto me, she pulls away and gives me a small smile.

"I'm glad that I confronted you. This has been a wonderful night."

"I'm glad that we could still celebrate our anniversary and not worry about breaking up after being together for a year. I hope our next year will be even better."

"I'm sure it will. I'm sure that that everything in our relation will steadily get better as long as we still have love for each other and that our love will grow."

"Then I'm sure that you're right, Bailey."

"I know. It pays to know everything."

"Oh really? What makes you think that? You think you're smarter than me?"

I see a wicked grin spread across Bailey's face.

"Maybe."

Is she challenging me? Bring it on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bailey slyly pulls away from me. What is she up to? I watch her get her handbag and rose. I go after her.

"I have the same amount of book smarts as you and I am farm smart. You are limited to your book smarts."

"That's not true!"

She knew it was true. She knew that I wasn't limited in my knowledge on various topics. What was she doing?"

I see Bailey slowly slip away toward the girls' dorms. I keep my eye on her as I walk toward her. Bailey just laughs. She runs away from me. I start to run after her. We run down some hallways and she laughs. Her laugh is so contagious that I laugh as well. We keep running and laughing until we reach her and London's cabin. I finally catch up to Bailey and pin her against the cabin's door.

"You know that it's not true."

"I know. I was just teasing you."

Bailey then playfully taps the tip of my nose with her right index finger and brushes it off my nose.

"You're such a silly goose, Cody."

"But what about you thinking that you're smarter than me?"

"I said that for two reasons. One, I know that I am right about certain things not only because I'm smart but because I have rubbed off of you. Two, I was joking. You should know better, Cody. I have always thought that you were smarter than me."

"What do you mean you rubbed off me?"

"It's the way you always had presented information to other people. You were so sure of yourself, so confident and you did it in a way that didn't seem cocky but knowledgeable and helpful. I started to feel more confident in myself when I spoke when we were just friends when it was our first semester on the boat."

"Really? You never seemed to have been lacking any confidence in yourself when you spoke."

"I know but it's about your presentation style that really got to me."

"Oh."

"But that shouldn't matter, Cody. I was only trying to have some fun with you."

"Well, you've succeeded. And now we have we have come to the end of the night and we're here at your and London's cabin."

"Yep."

"So ."

"I had a wonderful time, Cody. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I had a great time, too."

"When will we see each other again?"

"Do you have to ask that? I can barely stay away from you Bailey. I'll come here by eleven to pick you up for a day out."

"Great."

"Good night, Bailey."

"Good night, Cody."

I lean in and cup Bailey's face in my moisturized hands and give her a nice kiss good night. Bailey bends her knees and rests her hands against the door. It seems to me that I have surprised Bailey. I'm sure she was expecting a good night kiss but as passionate as this one. I actually surprised myself. But that didn't stop me. I tilted my head ever so slightly so I could get a whiff of Bailey's shampoo with a hint of pig's milk. Silky, sweet and smooth just like Bailey. I could detect a scent of some strawberries. It was so lovely. After a minute and a half, I pulled away from Bailey. She was breathless and slid down the door. I caught her and helped her back up.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks for asking."

"No problem."

I let go of Bailey's body. She quickly scratches the back of her head with her free hand and then looks back to me.

"I'm going to go inside now ."

"Sure. I probably should go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Bailey."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Cody."

Bailey then gives me one last kiss on the cheek and then opens the door to the cabin. She walks in as she gives me a flirtatious yet friendly smile. I have a lopsided smile on my face and shyly wave goodbye to her. She blows me a kiss and then closes the door. I catch the air kiss and place to my lips. I return the air kiss even though I know that she won't know. After I blew a kiss to Bailey's cabin door, I walk away wearing rose tinted glasses. I could barely get back to mine and Woody's cabin without tripping over my own feet. I got the cabin without any injuries and opened the door. I saw Woody already asleep so I quietly got out my pajamas and got ready for bed. When I was ready, I got into bed, turned out the light and laid still for a moment or two unable to stop thinking about Bailey. She was all I ever needed and wanted. My life has meaning and feels complete because she's with me. I feel so lucky. I probably should do something simple and nice for her tomorrow. Nothing fancy just something to let her know that I'll learn to be more spontaneous. I also plan to not be such a perfectionist as I used be because that almost cost me my happiness and my relationship with Bailey. Tomorrow, I will make a step in becoming a better man for Bailey and for myself. I close my eyes and dream of the most beautiful woman in the known universe.

The End. 


End file.
